


'James Barnes tastes like a peach'

by darter_blue



Series: Stucky ficlets - prompt challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Little Bit Smutty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smitten Steve, bucky barnes dressed as a mall christmas elf, more adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue
Summary: It's always fascinated Steve, that message, scrawled on the walls of the men's bathroom. Middle cubicle. Steve's favourite cubicle. He can't remember if it was his favouritebeforethe graffiti or if it's now his favouritebecauseof it. But either way… he chooses it every time.Or the one where Steve finds out exactly how James Barnes tastes...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky ficlets - prompt challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201220
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	'James Barnes tastes like a peach'

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fun fluffy tumblr prompt:
> 
> The prompt for this one: Peach

' **James Barnes tastes like a peach** '

It's always fascinated Steve, that message, scrawled on the walls of the men's bathroom. Middle cubicle. Steve's favourite cubicle. He can't remember if it was his favourite _before_ the graffiti or if it's now his favourite _because_ of it. But either way… he chooses it every time. 

Every time he needs a break from the awful customers and the overzealous mall cops and the creepy Santa who's made it his mission to get into Steve's pants this Christmas. 

He chooses it to sit and ponder who James Barnes might be, whether this is a joke or a prank or just a legitimate announcement. Whether James Barnes knows his name has been etched into the wall so infamously.

He chose it today because his head hurts and his ears are ringing from the endless carols and he needs something to tie him down, to keep him anchored. That message always makes him smile.

Except today, before he can slip into the cubicle to take sanctuary, someone is bursting into the bathroom, in tights and green overalls, elf ears, and a Santa hat, ridiculous cheekbones and long, messy, chestnut brown hair, turning around to lock the door behind them and startle when they find Steve frozen in the middle of the room. 

'Mall Santa's after me,' the elf says, pointing behind him with his thumb.

'Oh, you too huh?'

'Yeah, I guess he has a type.'

Steve looks down at his chinos and plaid shirt, knows how nerdy he looks in his glasses, knows he's too big and too awkward and too blond to be likened in any way to the rough, effortless beauty of the guy staring back at him. 'Umm…'

'Tall, attractive, hard-to-get,' the guy says with a laugh, and Steve can feel the blush in his cheeks.

And that's when he spies the elf's name tag, 'James', and does a double take.

'James?' 

'That's me,' he says, looking at Steve's name tag and returning the favour, 'Steve.'

'Oh, sorry, I just - it's funny because-' and as Steve points to the cubicle behind him, James raises his eyebrows.

'I taste like a peach?'

And Steve's brain starts to short circuit. 'James Barnes?' He asks, voice breaking on the last syllable. 

'In the flesh,' he says with a flourish of arms.

'I uh…'

'Wondering if it’s true?'

'Uh…' Steve is staring at the smirk on James face, the way his eyebrow is cocked with mischief and his brain is definitely broken.

'Wanna find out?'

'Do I wanna… what, right now?' Steve says, James stalking towards him.

'Sure, you're on a break, I'm on a break, door's locked… what's the worst that could happen?'

'Oh, well I… yeah… I mean I really… I mean yes,' Steve says, licking his lips, 'I wanna find out.'

And James wastes no time reaching out to push Steve back into the vanity. He runs his fingers up the buttons of Steve's shirt, and then pulls him in by the collar. 

'Excellent choice,' he says, and leans in. He touches his lips to Steve's, opening his mouth as Steve reaches for him, pressing gently with his tongue. And Steve lets him in, chases every lick and bite with his own tongue, his own lips, closing them around James' and sucking at the plump pink flesh to sink his teeth in.

And James tastes… sweet and wet and warm, a hint of summer, fresh on his lips, and Steve doesn't know if it's gum, or lip balm, or something he was drinking, but fuck if James doesn't taste exactly like a God damn peach.

'Holy shit,' Steve says, pulling back to catch his breath, 'Holy shit, it's true.' And he dives back in for more, to kiss and suck and bite again, to taste that sweetness. 

And James is laughing, but he's kissing Steve with the same enthusiasm and Steve can't get enough.

'You know, to be thorough,' James says, breathless between kisses, 'You probably need to sample from more than one test site.'

And Steve pulls back with his eyebrows raised. It was perhaps meant as a joke, but Steve is in his senior year of an engineering degree, he takes statistical analysis very seriously.

'You're absolutely right,' Steve says, flipping them around so that James' back is up against the mirror, 'I should take a second sample. For research.' And Steve sinks to his knees, working at James' overalls and pulling them down as he goes.

'Oh _fuck_ ,' James says, and Steve sucks in a breath at the way James bites his lip, smacks his head back against the mirrors.

Steve has to work to get the festive leggings down past James thighs, finally frees James now hard cock from his briefs, and gets his tongue to the slit to press gently, licking into the precome beading there. And yep, that sweetness is _all_ James. 

But Steve is going to need a larger sample to be sure. So he flicks his eyes up to James, who's nodding his head - yes ,yes, yes - carding his hands through Steve's hair, and slides his mouth down James' dick, to get to work collecting it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [darter-blue](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darter-blue) on tumblr


End file.
